Global trade may be facilitated by synchronizing data and data exchange techniques between trading partners. For example, if a manufacturer produces a product that is to be purchased by a number of wholesalers, who, in turn, each provide the product to a number of retailers, then it is advantageous if all parties involved refer to the product by a common name, reference, or other designator. Similarly, if an enterprise seeks to assemble a product from a number of component parts, and the component parts are delivered by various suppliers, it is advantageous if the enterprise and the suppliers all have a common designator for the component parts and/or the product itself.
One technique for achieving such a common identifier is known as the Uniform Product Code (UPC), which is often represented by a bar code or number that is attached to a product, or type of product, that is for sale. Another technique involves the European Article Number(ing), Uniform Code Council (EAN.UCC) standard, which, similarly to the UPC, represents a voluntary standard used by organizations to refer to business products and/or processes.